


#9 Keep The Faith

by gpadow



Category: Gunsmoke, Matt/Kitty
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gpadow/pseuds/gpadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>murder mystery with unusual clues</p>
            </blockquote>





	#9 Keep The Faith

**Author's Note:**

> This story respectfully features characters and canon from the television series, Gunsmoke, which aired in 1955. They do not belong to me.

#9 Keep The Faith, part I

Sep. 23rd, 2009 at 10:20 PM

 

He was almost home.  
It had been too long to leave Newly and Festus to look after Dodge City. US Marshal Matt Dillon thought he would be gone no more than two weeks. It was not their responsibility, and he was asking too much of their friendship. Maybe the War Department had brought in a marshal to cover for him. Not likely.

Spring was well on, and Matt had promised Kitty they would have some time together away from town. She will be worried and hurt. And angry.

He knows he will need to take a long time in the office to catch up on things. Kitty will be missing him and glad to know he is safe, but she will feel that once again he put the badge first.  
I have to make it up to her - I miss her so much, he thought.

Matt noticed a crowd gathering down the street as he approached Moss Grimmick's. Hank took the reins from him. "You look tired, Marshal. Sure been gone a long time."

"Yeah, too long. Say, what's going on at the freight office?"

"That's them velocipedes Burke got in. Everybody's been excited about 'em. Better watch out or you'll get run over!"

The tired lawman had no idea what Hank was talking about.  
He started to walk down Front Street when he suddenly heard "Matthew!"

Matt turned to see Festus coming toward him on a two-wheeled contraption that looked too thin to hold a grown man.

"Well, if you ain't a sight for sore eyes!"  
The hillman came to a stop, and Matt had to step back to avoid a collision.

"By golly, Festus, have you put old Ruth out to pasture? What have you got there?"

"Why this here's a velocipede, don't you know.  
You jes move yer feet on these here pedals, and off ya go.  
Everybody's got 'em in Europe. Ol' Burke rents 'em out.  
You oughta try it, Matthew."

"All I can think about right now is unloading this gear at the office and getting cleaned up."

Matt walked toward the boardwalk while calling back, "Has everything been okay, Festus?"

 

###

Matt stood at the batwing doors of the Long Branch Saloon, surveying the room.  
He glanced up at the balcony and then over at the bar.  
Sam smiled as the big lawman walked toward him.

"Welcome home, Marshal. It sure is good to have you back."

"Thanks, Sam. Mighty good to be back. Everything okay here?"

"The last couple of weeks have been pretty rough, what with the Dawson herd coming through. You know how those drovers can be.

Can I get you something, Marshal?"

"No thanks, Sam. Festus and Newly filled me in about the gunslingers. Is Kitty all right?"

Sam started to answer and then looked up at the balcony.  
Matt turned to see Kitty Russell coming toward the stairs, wearing her riding outfit.  
She stopped as they locked eyes on each other.

My God, she's beautiful. He could hear his heart pounding as the sights and sounds of the saloon faded around him.

Kitty turned back to the landing and returned to her rooms.

What is different?  
She closed the door.

He had expected to discretely follow her, but she closed the door.

Matt stood frozen for a few moments, and then turned to leave.

"Marshal?" Sam had a concerned expression, but didn't say more.

"Tell Kitty I'll be back later, Sam."

 

###

Doc and Festus stood on the boardwalk in front of Delmonico's, waiting for Matt to join them.  
Doc, busy with a toothpick, managed to say, "Well, I hope you had your fill; I thought you were going to eat the design right off the plate!"

"Oh, fiddle, you ornery ol' scudder. My stomach was askin' if my throat been cut, I was so hungry."

"Are you two still at it?" Matt asked as he started up the street.

The three men headed toward the Long Branch.  
Doc and Festus glanced at one another. They had both wondered why Kitty hadn't joined them, or why Matt didn't have his first meal with her, either in her rooms or at Delmonico's.

The marshal had been very concerned when he was told about the gunfight and that one of the men had grabbed Kitty, holding a gun to her head.  
He didn't bring it up over lunch, and he didn't mention Kitty at all.

Doc and Festus stepped up on the boardwalk in front of the Long Branch, but Matt suddenly stopped.  
Kitty's sorrel was saddled and standing at the tie rail. He gave the animal a pat and looked it over.

Festus saw his concern.  
"Sure 'pears like Miz Kitty's been out fer a ride, don't it, Matthew?"

"Yeah."

Matt moved past his two friends and then walked quickly to the bar.

"Sam, is Kitty here?"

"Oh, Marshal, I'm glad you're here!"

"Burke just ran up to your office to find you. I haven't seen Miss Kitty for a few hours."

"This cowboy just brought her horse in. He found it grazing outside of town, but no sign of Miss Kitty."

A lanky cowboy approached the bar and touched a finger to his hat.  
"Marshal."

"You're with the Anderson spread, aren't you? Baylor is it?"

"You've got a good memory, Marshal.  
Yeah, I was bringing Mrs. Anderson in for supplies when we found Miss Kitty's horse.  
Actually, it was Mrs. A who spotted it grazing. We saw it held a sidesaddle, and I looked around for the rider. Then I tied it to the wagon, and when we got to town, Mr. Jonus recognized the sorrel as being Miss Kitty's, so I brought it here."

"There was no sign of Kitty?"

"No sir. Not near where we found her horse. 'Course, if she got throwed.."

"Come on.  
Get the wagon and meet me at the stables. I need you to show me where you found that horse."

"Sure thing, Marshal, Baylor said, hurrying to catch up. The wagon should be loaded by now."

Festus looked at Doc and Sam.  
"Don't you fret none. We'll find her, I guarantee it!"

 

###

Kitty was feeling dizzy, and her head hurt. The sun's glare didn't help, but it was her new pair of boots that gave her the most pain.

How far have I walked, she wondered. Still no sign of her horse.

Kitty scanned the horizon and saw a cluster of trees that looked like a good place to rest, and possibly take off her boots.  
The redhead limped toward the shade and wondered if she'd be lucky enough to find some water there.

What she found made her stop and catch her breath:  
A man's body lay alongside a fallen tree.  
At first Kitty thought he might be asleep.

He was quite dead.

Kitty stared at the strange sight.  
He was on his back, and in his hand there appeared to be a letter.  
There was no blood.  
Poor man must have had a heart attack, she thought.

He looked familiar, and Kitty thought she should try to find something that would identify him.

She stepped back with a jolt.  
Oh, my God, it's him.

"Ma'am?"

A startled Kitty turned to find a young boy standing a few yards away. He wore a dark suit and a kind smile.

"Are you all right, ma'am?"  
"Where did you come from? Kitty asked. I didn't hear you ride up."

"Sorry if I startled you. I guess I walked a long ways from our camp.  
I just get lost in the thoughtfulness sometimes."

The boy smiled again and extended his hand.  
"My name is Timothy."

"Hello, Timothy. I'm Kitty Russell."

They exchanged a warm handshake.  
Kitty thought he had a beautiful face, as he smiled broadly up at her.

The redhead suddenly remembered the dead man nearby and moved to turn Timothy's attention away.

Too late. The boy had stretched on his toes to look over the fallen tree to learn what had held this lovely lady's attention.

"Is your friend OK?"

"Well, I just came by here and found..  
Timothy, my horse has run off, and I thought I'd find him by now.  
Can you take me back to your family's camp?  
I'd really appreciate your help."

"Sure, Miss Russell.  
Did you get thrown? Are you all right?"

The observant young man was dusting off Kitty's riding outfit, which was torn at the shoulder and elbow, and covered in grass and dirt.  
He reached out his arm for her to take, and she smiled warmly.

"I've felt better, but I'll be OK.  
You're a real gentleman, Timothy."

The two new friends walked on a few miles, and Kitty learned that twelve-year-old Timothy Penn was traveling with his older brother, Aaron, his wife, and their grandfather.

Their mother and father had both died while tending to the sick in a small church they had built on the outskirts of an Indian reservation.

The youngster planned to follow his father and brother by becoming a preacher.

Kitty was struck by the boy's sweetness, and that, combined with his small stature, made him seem far younger than his age.

In contrast, his conversation made him seem older than twelve.

Kitty felt drawn to the lad. She told him she lived in Dodge City, but uncharacteristically avoided telling him she owned a saloon.

"Whew. Hold up a minute."

Kitty stopped to wipe her brow with her sleeve.

"I wish we had some water.  
And I wish I had worn a different pair of boots!"

"I'm sorry I haven't been much help, Miss Russell. We'll be there soon. It's just over that next rise along the riverbed. The water is nice and cool."

Kitty looked in the direction of the rise and noticed a familiar silhouette.  
Timothy followed her gaze, saw a man on horseback pull up, look in their direction, and then suddenly bring his horse to a full gallop, heading straight at them.

Timothy grabbed Kitty's hand, but she broke away and began to run directly toward the horseman.

The curious boy watched as the big man dismounted, and Kitty ran into his arms. He lifted her off her feet, and they held tight to one another for long time.

"Oh, Matt. How did you find me?"

The lovely redhead seemed to forget he was there as she continued to cling to this man she called Matt.

"Some folks from the Anderson place brought your sorrel in and said there was no sign of you.

I was so worried, Kitty. Are you all right?"

"Miss Russell?"

"Oh, Timothy, I'm sorry. Come meet Marshal Dillon."

Her feet back on the ground, Kitty gazed up at the big lawman and said, "Matt, this is my friend Timothy Penn. He found me lost out here and was taking me to his family's camp."

Matt leaned down and extended his hand.  
"Proud to know you, son.  
Thanks for taking such good care of Miss Kitty, here."

The boy smiled up at the big man and said, "I've ever met a real marshal before! Are you from Dodge City, too?"

"Sure 'am."

Matt turned his attention back to Kitty.  
They held each other in a loving gaze as he placed his hands on her shoulders, caressing them gently.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I could use a drink."

Kitty gave a quick look at the boy who was staring up at them, and added, "Water would be great if you brought a canteen."

"I didn't, but we're not far from the river. Why don't you get off your feet a spell," Matt said as he led Kitty to his horse and lifted her up onto the saddle.

"Timothy and I will walk and get acquainted."

Matt led his big buckskin while Kitty held onto the saddle horn and massaged her neck, moving her head in a circular motion.

Must remember to tell Matt about the dead man.

 

###

"Looks like a man riding a mule, Marshal," Timothy observed as he pointed in the direction of the Penn camp.

Matt waved and the man headed toward them.

"Miz Kitty!  
Golly bill, but don't ya be the best thing I seen all day. I knew ol' Matthew would find ya fer sure."

The hillman spotted Timothy and said, "You must be the youngin' them folks is a frettin' about."

"Timothy, this here is Festus Haggen. He's been helping me look for Miss Kitty."

"Festus, this is Timothy Penn."

"Let's get the lad back to his folks, and get Kitty some food and water. She's had a long day."

 

###

Kitty's rooms above the Long Branch Saloon.

A chaise is covered with clothes; some folded neatly, and others draped half on the floor. Matt's boots lay under the chaise, sox stuffed inside.

On a large oak table are the remains of a cold chicken dinner on a tray, a tall pitcher, and glasses holding a small amount of warm beer.

"Perfect. They're just perfect," she cooed.

Kitty was lightly running her finger over Matt's ear as he nuzzled his face in her breasts.

"Yes, they are, he murmured.  
(pause)  
What?"

Kitty giggled and said, "Your ears. They really are perfectly shaped. They're so cute."

"You don't call a man 'cute'"

Matt returned to his favorite position to continue caressing and kissing his lady's full breasts.

"Your ears are."

Kitty ran her hands through his hair, and over his back and shoulders. She enjoyed the playful way they repeated certain moments together, such as her finding his ears irresistible.

"You know, Marshal Dillon, I'm still mad at you."

Matt had been waiting for his redhead to bring up the fact that he was away for six weeks, and was not there for her when the cattle drive came through, or when there was a shoot-out in the Long Branch.

He pulled his arms around her.  
"I'm so sorry.  
I know you must have been scared," he whispered.

"I thought I was going to die, Matt.  
The cold metal of the gun barrel against my head was.."

"Oh, Kitty."  
Matt stretched up to embrace her, burying his head in her neck, while holding her tightly in his strong arms.

"It's all right, Cowboy.  
We're all right," she comforted.

 

###

Matt was working at his desk on the seemingly endless paperwork when the door to his office opened and Doc Adams stepped inside.

"Doctor," Matt greeted his old friend without looking up.

Doc swiped a hand over his mustache and pulled his ear, as he walked over to the coffee pot and gave it a shake.

"By thunder, you'd think there'd be a cup of hot coffee around here."

He walked over to the cupboard and retrieved a bottle of whiskey, pouring some into a coffee mug.

"Well, don't you want to know about the dead man, Marshal?"

"Campo? I know he was the same man who threatened Kitty after he shot and killed Grady Hicks. How did he die, Doc?"

"Poison."

That certainly got the lawman's attention.  
Matt stopped writing and stood up.

"Are you sure, Doc?"

Doc Adams frowned up at his friend, not answering the insult.

"Here," he said, as he pushed a piece of paper toward Matt.

Matt's large hands unfolded the note that had been placed in the hands of Earl Campo, and read the neatly printed words: deeds violent and bloody.

Campo and Hicks were two mudsill gunfighters who certainly placed little value on human lives.

Campo liked to brag about his deeds, and Hicks had a bounty on his head.

Ironically, Earl Campo met a non-violent end, and no one would collect the bounty on Grady Hicks.

"What can you tell me about it, Doc?"

"About that, Doc replied, gesturing toward the paper in Matt's hand, Nothing."

"About the poison, well, I'd just be guessing. I certainly don't have any notion about who did it.

Doc stood to leave.  
"I'd be more curious about how he got out there with no horse found near the body. I don't think he was killed somewhere else and then moved there."

"Rev. Penn told me they came across an unbranded horse without a saddle or rig on the night before Kitty found him," Matt replied.

"He also said a rough sort stopped at the camp and was drinking whiskey and bragging to Timothy about being a gunslinger. The description sure fit."

Doc stopped in the doorway and turned to Matt.

"Say, Kitty sure has taken to that little fella, Timothy.  
I passed them walking hand in hand to the freight office on my way here."

Matt reached for his Stetson.  
"I think I'll see what they're up to over there."

Doc climbed into his buggy. "I'm going to the cattle pens to check on Rufus Pike's leg. I'll see you at the Long Branch tonight."

"You buying?"

"What in tarnation gave you that idea!"

Matt could hear laughter coming from the small crowd gathered in front of Nathan Burke's office. He was used to seeing folks riding past on those silly looking two-wheeled vehicles, and would be glad when the novelty had worn off. Let Europe keep them.

As the big lawman approached, the crowd parted, and he clearly recognized Kitty's wonderful, hearty laugh.

"You've got it, Tim! Hold steady!"

Timothy Penn peddled past Matt. The big man laughed when he saw the huge grin on the boy's face as his hat blew off.

Matt picked up the hat and moved to Kitty's side. Caught up in the infectious gaiety, he slipped his hand around her waist and laughed along with Kitty as she leaned into him.

"Did you see me, Marshal!"

Timothy rode up to them too fast and nearly propelled himself over the handlebars when he applied the brake.

"By golly, son!"  
Matt grabbed the boy by the shoulders to stop his fall. He playfully pulled the hat over the youngster's eyes, causing the three of them to laugh even more.

"I didn't know you folks were in town, Timothy," Matt said, once they had recovered.

"The Reverend and his wife are trying to get some work here," Kitty explained.

"They're also planning a hymn service if they can form a choir," Timothy hinted.

The sharp report of a rifle broke the moment, and the crowd began to seek cover.

Without a word, Matt pulled his gun and ran in the direction of the shot, while Kitty placed a protective arm around Timothy.

"Don't come any closer, Dillon!  
That liar called me a cheat!"

"Put down the rifle, Cross. There's no reason for anyone to get hurt. Cheating at cards isn't as bad as facing a murder charge."

"You're not lockin' me up, Dillon.  
Not for cheating and not for killing!"

Cross fired from the alley, and Matt took cover as Festus came up behind him.

"I'll back your play, Matthew."

"He's drunk and can't shoot straight. I'll draw his fire across the alley. Go for his rifle if you can, Festus. No reason to kill him if we can help it."

Before the loyal deputy could respond, Matt started to run to the other side of the alley.

A shot rang out as Festus returned fire, hitting Henry Cross in the arm.  
The hillman ran into the alley toward the wounded man and picked up his rifle.

"Got him, Matthew!"

There was no answer.

Newly O'Brien appeared to be leaning over something at the end of the alley, but Festus couldn't see clearly with the back-lighting of the sun off Front Street.

He could clearly hear his friend's voice, though.

"Louie! Go for Doc!"

Louie Pheters took off running.

The usually unsteady man ran dexterously past a small gathering crowd, stopping in the center of the street to look at Kitty.

"The Marshal, miss Kitty."

As Louie continued his sprint to Doc's office, Kitty gave a stifled cry, and hurried across Front Street with Timothy running close behind.

The crowd parted to allow Kitty through. Timothy watched her fall beside the marshal and heard Mr. O'Brien tell her, "I think it went clear through, Miss Kitty, but I just can't stop the bleeding!"

Kitty began to frantically pull and tear at her petticoat, handing the strips of white fabric to Newly, who tried to tie them around Matt's chest and shoulder.

Timothy leaned over Kitty with his hand firmly on her shoulder to give her some comfort, as she fought back tears and continued to rip at her garment.

Several townspeople had begun handing Newly bandanas and handkerchiefs in an effort to help their marshal as he lay bleeding and unconscious.

Festus had turned over Henry Cross and his rifle to Nathan Burke, who steered the man down the street to the cries of, "Hey, I've been shot! I need a doctor.. Get me a drink.. hey, somebody.."

"Newly?  
Tell me what I can do for ol' Matthew," Festus pleaded.

"Say a prayer that we can get this bleeding to stop, Festus.  
And, somebody find Doc!"

Timothy knelt down by Kitty without removing his hand from her shoulder.

The boy took off his hat and leaned his head against her back, as Kitty held Matt's head in her lap. She struggled to hold back tears while pressing a blood-stained cloth over his wound. Her clothes and hands were stained in blood.

In a calm, steady voice, the twelve year old began to recite the Lord's Prayer.

Gradually, people around joined in with heads bowed.  
The men took off their hats, while the women held hands or closed their hands in prayer.

The whole town seemed to have come to a stop.

"Oh, Doc, thank God you're here," Kitty sobbed.

Louie and Doc had pulled the buggy up to the unusual scene without drawing any attention.

An out-of-breath Louie looked at Festus and whispered, "I had to run to the pens to find.."

"It's all right, Louie.  
You found ol' Doc fer us and Matthew's gonna be jes fine," Festus said with a catch in his throat that betrayed his true concern.

Doc had handed his medical bag to Newly and was listening to Matt's chest through his stethoscope.

"I was afraid to move him, Doc. I just couldn't .."

"You did just fine, Newly.

Festus, you and Newly and a few other men bring Matt up to my office. Careful now.

Kitty, let these men take Matt, now," the doctor said very gently as he took Kitty's hands and helped her to stand.

The quiet crowd began to talk and move about.

Timothy felt a few hands pat him on the back, shoulder, or head.

He held onto Kitty's hand while they silently followed Doc Adams and the men carrying the wounded Matt Dillon down the street.

 

###

In the bedroom off of Doc's office, Kitty wiped the remaining shaving lather from Matt's chin, and then removed the towel and washcloth from his chest. She stopped to place a hand on his heart and watch his steady, peaceful breathing.

Matt rested against the pillows, wearing a striped nightshirt. He was also wearing a big grin. Opening his eyes just enough to watch Kitty as she washed the razor, he saw her wipe her hands on the apron she wore over her skirt. The redhead's sleeves were rolled up, and she drew her hand over an unruly curl that kept falling over her forehead.  
A sudden stiffness of the head and shoulders told Matt that she was aware that he was watching her, and he quickly closed his eyes as she turned around.

Kitty came to the bed and leaned over him. She pulled up the quilt and softly stroked his forehead.

"Matt?" she whispered.

He moaned and moved his head from side to side.

"Shh. It's okay, Cowboy, I'm right here."

"Umm.. Lily.."

"What!"

A strong arm reached around Kitty's shoulder, pulling her onto his chest. Before she could push away, Matt had her locked in a deep kiss.

Kitty's body relaxed, and she slipped her arms around his neck, giving in to the passionate moment that was suddenly broken by a knock on the door.

Kitty sat up quickly and called, "Come in."

Rev. Aaron Penn sheepishly stuck his head in the door and then entered, extending his hand to Matt. Following him, with her head bowed low, was his dark-haired wife, Carry.

"It's good to see you getting on so well, Marshal."

"Thanks, Reverend."

Matt thought he detected a slight smile on the face of the usually dour young man.

"I thought Timothy might be here. I brought his hat. He thought he'd lost it, but Mr. Pheeters brought it to me at the prayer service."

"Louie at a prayer service!" Kitty exclaimed, and then quickly changed the subject.

"Timothy went with Doc to look in on the prisoner," she added.

Seeing the young man's confusion, Matt explained, "The man that shot me was also wounded. He's okay and in jail, waiting for the judge.  
Your little brother thought he might need some spiritual attention as well as medical, so he offered to go over there with Doc and say a prayer for him."

"That's Timothy all right.  
I'm eight years older, but sometimes I feel he is the real man of the family."

"He could melt your heart with that angel face of his, Kitty smiled. Everyone in Dodge is quite taken with the boy."

"He certainly loves it here, Miss Russell. Especially being around you and the Marshal.  
The trouble is, I got a job at the pens on the edge of town, and Carry is going to start working for Mr. Jonus tomorrow. We need Timothy to look after our grandpa. If you remember, he's an invalid and can't be left alone."

The usually silent Carry Penn suddenly spoke up, saying, "Ma'am, if you don't mind my asking, is it true you work in a saloon?"

Kitty stood up straight and said, "I own and run the Long Branch. Why?"

"Oh, please don't take offense, Miss Russell," Penn said.  
He gave Carry a disapproving look and then added, "It's just that we think Timothy is under the impression you're a schoolmar'm or dressmaker, or such. I don't know where he got such a notion!"

"Well, we best be going over to the jail to find the boy. He'll be glad to get this hat of his back."

"Goodbye, Miss Russell, Marshal."

"Bye, Reverend, Mrs. Penn," Matt said as he watched Kitty turn away to untie her apron and roll down her sleeves. He knew she was just making busy to give herself a moment to think about that exchange with the pious young couple.

Kitty sensed that Matt was watching her, and turned to smile at him.

"Now, where were we, Cowboy?"

She sat on the edge of the bed as Matt gently pushed aside the curl from her forehead.

"Schoolmar'm, huh?"

"Doc will be mighty upset if you do anything to start this wound to bleeding again," the redhead said with mock annoyance.

"I'm willing to risk it," Matt grinned.

He moved his hand to caress her breasts while Kitty covered his cheek and neck in soft kisses

She nibbled and kissed his perfect ear and said,  
"So, who the Hell is Lily?"

 

###

"Okay, okay, I'll wear the darn sling!

But, why can't I have some real food," Matt pouted.

The restless patient was sitting up, and Kitty was attempting to get more of the soup into him for nourishment.

Doc entered the office and declared, "For your information, Marshal Dillon, you can have real food as you call it, but if you want to keep it down, you'll start out with something easy to digest."

Matt looked up at Kitty and said, "Okay, soup.  
But I can feed myself."

"Doc, how old do you think someone has to be to become a preacher?" Kitty asked.

"What's on your mind, Kitty?" Matt asked as he put the empty soup bowl on the table.

He glanced at Doc and said, "That was pretty good."

"I think I'll make some inquiries about what happened to Aaron Penn's parents," Matt said.

The three friends turned their heads toward the door as they heard the familiar jingle of Festus's spurs rushing up the stairs.

The deputy pushed open the door and looked from face to face.

"Well, by thunder, Festus, did someone give you a hot foot?" Doc kidded.

"Doc, you gotta come over ta the jail. It's Cross. I think he's dead."

"What happened?" Matt and Kitty asked together.

"I brought in his supper and thought he was asleep in his cell, don't ya see. When I tried to stir him, he felt cold-like, and I couldn't feel no pulse.

Doc, you better come right away."

Matt threw off the blanket that covered his legs and stood up from the chair.

"Just where do you think you're going, Matt?" Doc asked as he grabbed his medical bag.

"Nowhere," Kitty replied.

"Now listen.." Matt started to protest, but Kitty interrupted him.

"Unless you go without your pants."

Matt just looked at her as if to say you wouldn't, realized she had taken or hid them, and suddenly felt embarrassed to be standing in a nightshirt with his arm in a sling.

Doc had already started for the jail.  
Festus started to follow and then stopped to reach into his pocket.

"I almost fergot, Matthew. Cross was a holdin' this here paper in his hands."

Matt took the paper and held it so both he and Kitty could read the neatly printed words: deeds violent and bloody.

Kitty started toward the door.  
"I'll be back with a clean change of clothes."

 

###

Doc turned the pages of his medical journal and continued writing notes while Kitty paced the room with a cup of coffee.

Matt came out of the bedroom wearing pants and an unbuttoned shirt, carrying the sling.

"That coffee smells good."

Kitty handed her cup to Matt and began buttoning his shirt. She looked up at him and frowned, but he gave her that boyish grin she couldn't resist, and she just shook her head.

Doc slowly removed his glasses and walked to the stove.

Kitty adjusted the sling on Matt's arm, and they both waited for Doc to speak.

"I just don't know."

"Doc, I thought you said it was poison."

"Oh, it is, Kitty. I've no doubt of that."

"How did they get it to him in jail, Doc?" Matt asked.

"Well, you see there are poisons that have no taste or smell. They can be added to food or to water, and no one would know.

Poisons like atropine were used in ancient Greece and strychnine in the Far East.

And, of course, white arsenic, which farmers use to kill weeds and rodents and the like, is also water-soluble.

The most recent poison discovered is thallium.

You'd be surprised to know how many common nuts and berries can be distilled to extract deadly poisons.

Any of these can be the one used on Campo and Cross.

I'm sorry I can't give you more than that, Matt."

"The note seems to be the only thing that ties them together, Matt," Kitty said.

"There's another thing that ties them together, Kitty.  
Just before they died, both men were in contact with Rev. Penn."

(TBC)


End file.
